The Keys to Links Past
by greenwritergirl
Summary: See Introduction, basically about some of Link's adventures, and some of the secrets of his past.
1. Default Chapter

The Key to Links Past

Hello my name is Marina, or greenwritergirl; this is a story about Link. This part is not a chapter, but an intro to what this story is basically about, kind of like a super summary. I know I hate it when I start to read a book ¼ of the way through, before I can even tell if I will like plot, story, characters, etc. And a lot of the times I have ended up hating those books, anyhow moving on.

This story is about Link, it is an action adventure, but it is also supposed to describe Link's inner emotions and the secrets of his past. Also there are a few things with Zelda that I thought had to be out of the way. This story will include **ABSOLUTELY NO LEMONS OR LIMES**. Just to make that clear to you guys, the most that could happen in this story would be a lengthy kiss. And even that might not happen, I'm not writing Romance at the moment, but who knows, right? So n e way, enough of my blather, this story will include many battle and adventurous scenes, and it will also Include some entries that are supposed to represent Link's diaries.

It will be told from a Narrator's view, not like some from Link's view. Just for those of you who don't get it, say Link was walking up a dirt road. The sentence would read, Link walked slowly up the dirt road. It would not read, I walked slowly up the dirt road. Any thoughts of Link's will be written in _Italics. _Well, I'm gonna shut up now and let you read my Story! READ AN REVIEW PLEASE! And please no flames, just tell me if you liked it, and what could be better. Thanks, love all my readers!

Marina


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Link woke up on the sandy shore of a strange island. He could hardly remember anything that had happened. He checked himself, he didn't seem to have any injuries other than the pounding in his head. He check his inventory, nothing was missing, although he might have forgotten something. He stood up and looked at his surroundings, a beach covered sand that was glistening beautifully in the sunlight. There didn't seem to be anything else on this island other than some palm trees. Although in the distance, Link could just barely a Cave, which appeared to have some sort of writing on the front. Link thought about what to do first, _I'll go see what's in that cave; it could be the key to my escape from this place. But first, I have to make sure I didn't forget anything important. _Link tucked a strand of his silky blonde hair behind his ear. And began to think.

_All right lets see here, my name is Link. I am from the land of Hyrule; my hair isn't salty, so that means I wasn't dumped into the see. I was dropped here..._

Link thought for a good 15 minutes. In every thought though, Link could see an Image of a girl. Long blonde hair, she was the same race as him, and was full of mystical powers. Link remembered that this girl had been very important to him, but then why couldn't he remember her? He had known her since childhood.

_I know this girl, Gannondworf took her, and I freed he from his wrath. But what is her- ZELDA! Yes that's it, her name is Zelda! _Link thought for herself. He was slighty comforted at the thought of her. Link took out his Master sword and shield. He was going to go to that cave and see just what was happening. Link walked along the sandy ground.

Sorry I know this chapter is short, but just wait till chapter 2, its gets longer and better.

R&R please!!!

You don't even have to write one just say "I read it" so I know how many people read it. You might want to say, "I read it, and it was good." Or "I read it, and I didn't like it." Please just anything so I know.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link made his way slowly over to the cave, his boots shoving the sand down into the ground. When he finally reached the cave, he tried to read the strange writing over the entrance. It was in a language Link couldn't understand. Link walked into the dark cold cave, and checked to see if anything was inside. Nothing he could see, so he sat down cross-legged on the cold ground. He was bored, so he took out his Master Sword and gazed at his reflection in its flawless silver surface. Link put back the sword and sighed, he had been thinking about Zelda again.

_Date unknown, due to memory loss._

_Diary,_

_I woke up on a strange island with no idea how I got here. A lot of things from my past are blurry, and I feel like I have forgotten certain things. Every time I shut my eyes, my head is clouded with images of my past. I try to use those images as clues to remember everything, but so far no such luck. There is a certain image, a dark man with orangish hair, and a evil grin about him. He scares me, and I can tell he is an enemy from my past. I have a feeling that he is the one who took Zelda in the past. I can definitely remember saving her, but just in case as soon as I'm out of here I'm gonna go find her and check on her. I am sitting in a dark cave located on this island, it is too dark to see anything other than the dim light generated by my lantern. Another memory of mine, is of a horse, beautiful brown, and trustworthy. I think I may have owned this horse in the past, if I did then it certainly was important to me. The name the name... epine, opon, pona, I just can't remember. It is so very annoying, the name is on the tip of my tongue, and this is the same with all my other memories._

Link stopped writing when he heard the sound; it was a rustling sound from in the shadows were Link couldn't see. Out of instinct, Link grabbed his Master Sword, and his shield, and prepared for battle. Link saw it move closer, until it was in the light. Link was ready to attack, but found it was only a small child. She was a girl, dressed in ragged robes, and her hood was pulled down so Link could see her face. Link found her rather cute. Link suddenly noticed the girl was staring at him in horror, so he put away his weapon and shield.

"Don't worry little girl." Link said reassuringly. "I thought you were going to attack me. But its okay now."

The girl made a small smile at Link and looked at the ground.

Links mind was full of questions, but he thought he should start out with the girls name. "What your name?" Link asked.

"My- my name is Katrina." The small girl said nervously.

"My name is Link. Do you know were we are? I am lost." Link said.

"We are on the island of Serentha. I live here with my family." Katrina said a little less nervously.

"Serentha?" Link asked. He didn't think he knew were that was. He took out his map, and held out to the girl in the light of the lantern. "Do you think you could show me were it is on this map?" Link asked.

"I- I think so." Katrina said. She took her index finger, and hovered it around the map for a few seconds, before finally landing it down on a small island.

Link looked at the map, he found Hyrule on the map. It wasn't any were close to the island of Serentha. Link heaved out a sigh, and rolled up his map, stuffing into a backpack under his shield.

"What's wrong?" Katrina asked noticing the tired and disappointed expression on Link's face.

"Well, you see, I'm trying to get home and this island is very far away from my old home. See look, I live here." Link said pointing to Hyrule.

"Oh, I see." Katrina said looking at the map. "Well, if you have no where to go, I'm sure you can stay with me and my family, we have lots of room."

Link couldn't help but notice the slight rise of excitement in Katrina's voice.

"Well, that's very kind of you. I might take you up on that, but before I do anything else, were exactly do you and your family live?" Link asked.

"Oh, right, of course. Just down this cave, way, way down in the end of the cave." Katrina said pointing at the far end of the cave where Link couldn't even see.

"What were you doing out here way far away from where u live then?" Link asked.

"I heard a crashing sound and I came out to investigate." Katrina said simply.

_So then that means I was definitely dropped here. _Link thought to himself.

"C'mon! Its lunch time we have to go quick!" Katrina said as she rushed towards to far end of the cave, beckoning Link to follow her will her hand.

Link walked into the town and watched as Katrina ran into a small hut that looked very much like all the other huts in this small town. Link hoped that these people were as friendly as Katrina had been to him, and he also hoped they could tell him how to get home.

Katrina ran out of the hut tugging a man and a woman behind her. The man was wearing blue pants, and a red shirt, with some sort of emblem stitched on the front of the shirt with golden lace. He had brown eye and medium length blonde hair, the fir the shape of his round head perfectly. The woman wore a white dress, with a purple neck, purple sleeves, and a much smaller version of the emblem the chest of the dress, also there was an even small version of the emblem just below her waist line and to the right. She had long brown hair and blue eyes, Link found her rather pretty. The woman was holding a baby wrapped in what looked like a very soft cloth. The emblem, Link thought, was like a golden Phoenix, its wings outstretched.

"Hello there. I am Gabriel of the island of Serentha." The man began. He then gestured to his wife and said, "And this is my wife Catalina, and my newly born son, Blay." The man finished rubbing the baby's head gently, with a proud look on his face. "You have already met my daughter Katrina." The man said.

"Yes, I have." Link began, "She was kind in helping and leading me here. Oh, yes, and my name is Link." Link said, then he remember how the man had addressed him self as Gabriel, of Serentha. So he quickly added, "Of Hyrule." Link lowered his head to show respect to the people, but was interrupted by a hearty laugh from Gabriel. Link couldn't see what was so funny, until Gabriel began to speak,

"Now, now my boy, Hehehe, there is no need to bow to us!"

"Oh, okay then." Link said standing up again. Quite a bit relieved actually that he wouldn't have to be on his best manners 24/7 with these people.

"Well come one inside then my boy." Gabriel said placing a firm hand on Links shoulder. Link gladly followed the family inside to their nice warm hut.


End file.
